


Сумерки на Бейкер-стрит

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в соавторстве с lulotta</p><p>написано по следам уже давно не существующей, к сожалению, заявки на фест - "Молли/Шерлок/Джим, по мотивам "Сумерек". H! Не стеб!" Однако, что выросло - то выросло)))) В роли Беллы - Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумерки на Бейкер-стрит

В школе Шерлоку было очень скучно. Лестрейд, его папа, не разрешал ему заниматься расследованиями.  
После прошлого-то раза.

Но однажды пред взором отчаянно скучающего Шерлока появилась таинственная и бледная незнакомка. Появилась пару, а, может быть, и тройку раз. Или чуть больше.  
Совершенно ненавязчиво, разумеется.

Шерлок попросил ее не мешать обзору.

И внезапно обозрел ее клыки!

\- У тебя клыки! - так и сказал Шерлок.

Потом добавил:  
\- И слишком тонкие губы, маскируй клыки тщательней.

Да, мимо удивительной и чарующей внешности Молли, Шерлок пройти не мог. А, между прочим, девушка была вампиром. Очень добрым и очень таинственным вампиром, о чем никто, кроме Шерлока, не догадывался.

Но всем сразу стало ясно – Молли Шерлоку очень понравилась, и он глаз от нее оторвать не мог.

Ну, по школьному уставу отрывать глаза от других школьников запрещалось.

***

\- Шерлок, о, Шерлок! - нежно (и таинственно) ворковала Молли.

\- До свидания, - пригласил её на свидание Шерлок.

***  
Однажды Молли привела Шерлока домой.

А там мёртвые с косами стоят! И лежат! И вообще замечательно.

Шерлок трупам очень обрадовался, ведь папа Лестрейд запрещал ему приносить тела или всякие их части домой.

Но про чужие дома папа Лестрейд ничего не говорил.

\- Нарекаю тебя складом! - сказал Шерлок квартире Молли.

***

Отношения Шерлока и Молли стремительно развивались.

\-- О, милая Молли, - говорил Шерлок, - укуси же меня скорее! Когда ты выпьешь мою кровь, и я сделаюсь таким же мертвым и холодным, как и ты... Мы сможем быть вместе навсегда! Потому что мой мозг наконец-то умрёт. Только так я смогу пережить с тобой вечность - целых пять минут!

Слышавшие эту бурную речь одноклассники закатили глаза - Шерлок опять переигрывал.

Ему явно не хотелось делать вместе с Молли лабораторную.

Так казалось нечутким и ординарным одноклассникам. И лишь вампирские инстинкты открыли Молли истину - на самом деле Шерлок едва сдерживал глубокие и трепетные чувства, которые испытывал к ней.

***

Однажды Шерлок повстречал Мориарти.

А тот каак начал ему глазки строить – то бровями поведет, то труселями сверкнет.

Шерлок сначала крепился, но когда Мориарти стал стаскивать с себя рубашку, ему стало совсем невмоготу.

Мориарти, конечно, жутко обрадовался – ага, сработало! – и за это предложил показать Шерлоку еще и свой… хвост.

Ушек-то у него давно уже не было. По понятным причинам.

***  
Как-то раз таинственная Молли и хвостатый Мориарти встретились. И давай решать, кому Шерлок достанется, да кого из них он больше любит.

Так решали, что всей школе стало очевидно – они просто встречаются.

Но Шерлок всем окружающим доступно объяснил, что это не так, и как все есть на самом деле. Очень подробно объяснил.

На самом-то деле Шерлока окружал и слушал один только Джон, и был он немного расстроен происходящим. Совсем чуть-чуть расстроен. Гораздо меньше, чем нечисть, которых он потом познакомил со своим анти-вампирским и анти-оборотневым арсеналом оружия.

Ну и поделом им, в общем-то.


End file.
